1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and treatment for bladder pathologies.
2. Related Art
Urinary bladder pathology results from overactivity of the detrussor (bladder wall) musculature. Bladder pathology, including problems of bladder overactivity and possibly interstitial cystitis, are also thought to result from overactivity or improper activity of the innervations of the bladder.
Problems of bladder overactivity are typically resolved using medications to pharmacologically reduce over activity of the bladder's nerves. These medications, including anticholinergic medications, are used by a very large population of patients. The medications are effective in most, but not all cases. Additionally, the medications have significant systemic side effects and the majority of patients stop taking it by one year (decreased patient compliance). This could be reduced by a localized treatment strategy. Surgical denervation using the Ingelman-Sundberg procedure have also been used to treat urge incontinence.